1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing rod handles and, more particularly, is concerned with a fishing rod handle having an angular handgrip and an auxiliary support member for receiving the forearm of the user whereby stress on the forearm of the user is reduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing rod stabilizing handles have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention. It is felt that a fishing rod stabilizing handle would be useful.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,129, dated Mar. 29, 1977, Capra disclosed a rod stabilizing handle and attachment for spinning-type fishing rods capable of floating a fishing rod and reel combination. A stabilizing handle member configured for attachment to or at the posterior handle portion of a spinning rod includes an elongate broad upwardly directed surface for normally matingly engaging a substantial length of that forearm of the fisherman which is holding the rod. Rod stabilization forces, distributed along the length of the stabilizing handle, are uniformly transmitted from the forearm to the rod to counterbalance opposing reaction forces when reeling in an object. The handle includes flotation support in a liquid media of the fishing rod and reed combination to which it is attached.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,977, dated Mar. 4, 1980, Casper disclosed a forearm rest for assisting an angler in holding a spinning type of fishing rod and for allowing the angler to freely cast without hindrance. The forearm rest includes a long narrow arcuate position extending outwardly from the handle for accommodating the forearm of the angler and includes a handle attaching portion for secure connection to a desired position along the handle of the fishing rod.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,775, dated Nov. 3, 1992, Sutula, Jr., disclosed a fishing rod with a support handle wherein the handle is designed to distribute force along its multiple points. Two embodiments are shown. In the preferred embodiment, the handle includes a hook-shaped wrist support that wraps around the majority of the user""s wrist, but allows easy access and exist; a forearm cradle that cups the user""s arm, near his elbow; and a strap that holds the aim in the cradle. In an alternate embodiment, the wrist support is tunnel-shaped and surrounds the user""s entire wrist.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,635, dated Aug. 16, 1977, Savage disclosed device to afford leverage to fishermen when handling a fishing rod and reel. The device is attached to or formed with the handle of a conventional fishing rod and sized to extend to the underarm of the fisherman. One embodiment of the device is formed of material having lower density than water to afford flotation characteristics.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,439, dated Feb. 21, 1995, Warren, Jr., disclosed an arm support for stabilizing a fishing rod on a fisherman""s arm when lures are retrieved and fish are hooked and played. In a preferred embodiment the arm support is characterized by a rod having a straight portion mounted on the fishing rod handle and a curved portion extending from the straight portion. The straight portion protrudes rearwardly from fixed or removable attachment to the handle of the fishing rod and the curved portion fits beneath the fisherman""s forearm, supporting the fisherman""s wrist against the weight and playing force of the fish. In another embodiment a reel seat and fishing rod connecting threads are provided on the straight portion of the arm support for receiving a reel and mounting the arm support on a fishing rod, respectively.
In U.S. Pat. No 5,529,357, dated Jun. 25, 1996, Hoffman disclosed a full motion leverage enhancing assembly provided for attachment to the handle of a mop, broom, rake or similar tool which has an elongate handle and a center of gravity strongly skewed away from the grip point utilized by the tool operator. In this embodiment, the leverage enhancing assembly comprises an arm clamp for securing the tool handle to a single arm of the user and a grasping shaft for grasping the tool handle. The arm clamp is comprised of a first rigid longitudinal segment adjustably attached to the end of the tool handle proximate to the user by a semi-rigid clamp having an adjustable circumference. The arm clamp is further provided with a pair of flexible, adjustably interlocking straps extending from the proximal end of the longitudinal segment opposite the clamp. The straps are constituted to form a semi-permanently and adjustable substantially circular clasp for receiving and securing a portion of the user""s forearm. The grasping shaft comprises a second rigid longitudinal segment attached to the tool handle by a semi-rigid clamp opposite t he user relative to the arm clamp and in axial alignment with the arm clamp. This second longitudinal segment is furthered configured to be adjustable matable to the first longitudinal segment. The grasping shaft is substantially perpendicularly protruding from the second longitudinal segment and has an abutment flange for increasing the stability of the user""s grip on the grasping shaft.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,257, dated Feb. 12, 1985, Jekel disclosed a fishing rod butt which fits onto the end of a fishing rod and which has a pivoting body support opposite the fishing rod which pivots so that, when the fishing rod butt is held against the body of the fisherman, as during game fishing, the pressure of the fishing rod butt, which would normally be felt over a very small (approximately one and one-half square inch) area of the abdomen, is effectively spread over a larger area of the fisherman""s abdomen, thus affording comfort during fishing. Included are three unique mechanisms for locking the pivoting body support of the fishing rod butt in position with respect to the main butt structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,586, dated Nov. 15, 1994, Balkenbush disclosed a fishing rod handle for providing a more comfortable and efficient grip during retrieving which includes two distinct grips, one to be utilized during the casting motion and a separate grip to be utilized during the retrieving motion. The handle includes a reel seat on which a fishing reel is mounted, and a casting grip defined on the handle behind the reel position. The handle further includes a retrieving grip which is attached to the handle forward of the reel. The retrieving grip includes a support segment which extends upwardly from the handle, and a gripping segment which extends rearward from the support segment, so that the gripping segment is positioned above the fishing reel. This configuration is advantageous in that it provides a fisherman with a gripping location which facilitates improved balance, and which allows the fisherman to more comfortably and efficiently overcome the difficulties incurred due to the opposing upward and downward forces created during hook setting and fish retrieving.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,432, dated Mar. 25, 1986, Brackett, et al., disclosed an improved fishing rod handle construction which is shaped to conform to the grip of the user. The handle is offset from the axis of the fishing rod. In addition, in one embodiment the handle is at an angle to the axis of the fishing rod. In another embodiment the handle takes a left-handed or right-handed helical form. The rod shaft runs all the way through the handle for greater strength and sensitivity than conventional offset handles. The handle provides a mechanical advantage over a straight handle in addition to greater comfort and conformity to the shape of the grip of a user.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,215, dated Mar. 31, 1987, Strader disclosed a fishing rod and reel system including a fulcrum gripping portion which also aligns the rod and a leverage gripping portion for providing lengthy and arcuate line castings with also an arm or body brace. The fishing pole has a long slender body with a longitudinal center line. The leverage gripping portion and a tip are on opposite ends of the fishing pole. The fulcrum gripping portion is positioned between the leverage gripping portion and the tip. A user places a first hand on the fulcrum gripping portion and the second hand on the leverage gripping portion, the first hand is held in one general position with the user""s wrist allowing the fishing pole to pivot about the first hand. The second hand in contact with the leverage portion is quickly moved along an arcuate path about the first hand thereby casting line and lure or weight from the tip of the fishing rod.
While these fishing rod support stabilizing handles may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a fishing rod handle forearm support member or saddle which is placed under the forearm of the user near the hand grip whereby the user has better control of the fishing rod. The saddle member is designed to relieve stress on the wrist of the user and to aid the user in fighting bigger fish. The saddle member is also used to control the pressure on the rod from the underarm area of the user for use when the user is bottom fishing with the rod. Also shown is a rod member having a longer rear portion and a shorter front portion having an angular handgrip thereinbetween and further having a saddle member mounted thereon. A locking member is shown for placement of the fishing reel onto the forward member. Also, the forward rod member has means for receiving the butt of a fishing rod.
An object of the present invention is to allow the fisherman to exert more force on the fishing rod. A further object of the present invention is to relieve stress on the wrist of the user. Another object of the present invention is to provide a more comfortable hand grip surface for the fisherman""s hand so that he can better and more conveniently grip the rod.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts.